Daisy's Shotgun Wedding
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of the episode Daisy's Shotgun Wedding. The last fight didn't go as well as it did in the show.


**Author's Note: Thanks again to Hazzard66 for this idea. This is my version of Daisy's Shotgun Wedding. It starts off where Bo and Luke fly in to rescue Daisy. Again, you'll have to watch the episode to know what's going on. The story changes during the fight between Bo and Milo. Hope y'all like it.**

**Italics means dialogue was taken straight from the episode.**

**Warning: Not beta-ed. Apologies for any grammatical errors.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Daisy's Shotgun Wedding

Daisy bolted towards her cousin's who were flying in in a contraption she's never seen before, but she didn't care. They could be wearing a chicken costume if they wanted to, as long as came for her.

"_Daisy! Daisy! You alright?" _Luke yelled out as his cousin came running towards them. He was so relieved that she didn't look hurt. Bo was just as relieved to see her. He didn't know what they'd do if they lost their cousin. Jesse had always told them that no matter what, they had to protect Daisy. Maybe that was why he and Luke were extra protective of her since they returned from the NASCAR circuit. Jesse had allowed them to fulfil their dreams of racing and now that they're back, it was time for them to continue their promise to always protect Daisy.

"_Listen, you stay right here. We'll take care of it from here, alright?" _Bo told her as he ran towards the Beaudry men to make them pay for kidnapping their cousin and forcing her to marry that big oaf, they call Milo.

"_Okay." _Daisy stayed there and watched as Bo and Luke went to take out the trash. She winced when she saw Milo throw Bo, up and over him as if he weighed nothing at all.

This wasn't the way Bo pictured the big rescue to be. He got the air knocked out of him as he landed hard on his back. Looking up at the giant, he silently cursed himself for trying to take this man on, but there was no way he was backing down from this fight. Not after what they tried to do to Daisy.

Luke was doing better with the two smaller Beaudrys. The father was nothing, Luke couldn't handle and Sledge, well, Luke did take a punch, but it wasn't like getting punched by Milo. Fighting these two was probably child's play compared to fighting with that overgrown weed.

Milo dragged Bo to his feet and grabbed him around the base of his neck, shaking him back and forth. Bo didn't know what he was doing. If he was trying to choke him, then he didn't have his hands in the right spot. It's a good thing Milo was only big, if he was smart, Bo wouldn't stand a chance. Bo circled his arm under Milo's and knocked his arms away and punched him in the gut, followed by the hardest right hook he could muster. It did little good. The punches didn't even phase him. Bo was low on ideas on how to handle this man.

Daisy couldn't watch as Bo was sent to the ground hard with a single punch. This wasn't going well and Bo was thinking the exact same thing. _"Wait a minute." _Bo was trying to stall, _"Now, wait a minute, wait a minute!" _Bo held out his hand to stop what he knew was about to come. _"You wait just one minute now. You and me gotta get one thing..." _Bo back handed Milo with as much force as he could, _"straight!"_ It felt like sitting a brick wall!

"_Oh you tricked me on that one." _Milo growled, looking extremely annoyed. One look at his face and Bo knew he was in trouble.

"_Luke?" _Bo called out to his cousin for back up, but he knew it wouldn't come in time. Not when Luke had the Sledge Beaudry to deal with. Luke punched Sledge to the ground and turned around when he heard a call that resembled a Banshee's cry. He didn't like the way Milo was towering over Bo. Luke forgot about Sledge and tried to get over there and help his cousin, but Sledge didn't forget about Luke. He barrelled into Luke's back sending them both to the ground.

Daisy watched in horror as Milo picked Bo up by his shirt and belt, holding him above his head. She watched as Bo struggled, but she knew there was little he could do. "Nooooo!" She screamed as Milo threw Bo into the side of the wooden porch of the cabin and landing on his side in the useless piles of junk surrounding the cabin. Daisy stared at the still form, praying that Bo would get up and call out to her that he was fine, but it didn't happen.

Luke was shocked but he recovered quickly from Sledges attack and rolled over on his back, elbowing him in the nose. Sledge screamed and let Luke go as he brought his hand to his nose. "You broke me nose!" Sledge complained. Luke got up and was about to deliver another blow when he heard Daisy scream. Luke looked over at her and then followed her line of vision to where Bo why lying in a pile of junk, not moving. "Bo!" Luke ran pass Milo, who was just standing there, proud of himself as he looked at his handy work. One looked at Bo's pale face renewed Luke's strength and fuelled his rage. He turned around, looking at Milo with so much fire in his eyes, Milo, for once in his useless life, felt fear. For once in his sorry existence, Milo wanted to run, instead of fight, but Luke wouldn't have given him the choice. He ran at Milo at full force and rammed his shoulder into Milo's gut, causing him to double over, and forcing him backwards. The momentum gave Luke all the leverage and Milo none. Before he knew it, Luke had sent Milo into the pig pen. His head hitting the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious. Luke stood there, breathing heavily with so much anger, before he came back to his senses and turned back to his cousin.

Daisy saw that Luke had Milo under control and ran over to see if she could help Bo. She rolled off the barrel that was pinning down Bo's legs and then tossed away the boxes and wood that was keeping her from getting to her cousin. Finally, when she cleared the area, she knelt down next to her cousin. Bo was lying on his side. She didn't dare to move him, fearing she would do more damage. Placing a hand on his cheek, she called for him to wake up. "Bo, sugar, can you hear me?"

"Daisy!" Luke called as he ran over to them. "How is he?" Daisy looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Luke. He's not waking up." Luke nodded and gently helped Daisy up, moving her out of the way so that he could check on Bo. "Luke, we need to get him to the hospital." Daisy said as Luke turned back to Bo.

"_You ain't goin' nowheres."_ Luke looked around to see that Sledge and his father had shotguns pointed at them, but their victory was short-lived as the Dixie horn sounded and Jesse and the General Lee came speeding around the corner. Luke grabbed Daisy and shielded her as the Beaudrys started shooting blindly. They stood no chance as the General Lee headed straight for them, giving them no choice but to dive out of the way. Luke and Daisy took the chance and grabbed their shotguns before they could recover. Jesse climbed out of the General and Luke shoved the shotgun into his hand, heading back to his unconscious cousin without saying a word. Daisy would fill him in, right now, Bo needed him.

Luke knelt down next to his cousin and started systematically checking for injuries. He could feel the bump on the back of Bo's head as well as near his temple on the left. He was glad when he pulled his hand back and didn't see any blood. Luke checked Bo's right side first as it was the easiest to access right now without having to move him. So far, aside from the hits to the head, Luke found nothing else. Now, was the hard part. Luke needed to turn Bo onto his back. He started moving away the junk that was tucked up against Bo's back and legs. Jesse came over to him then. "How is he?" Jesse asked.

"He's got a couple of golf ball size lumps on his head. I'm trying to get this stuff out of the way so I can get him on his back and check the other side." Luke said without looking up, "How's Daisy?"

"She's fine, considerin'. I tied up the Beaudrys. She's got them covered." Jesse replied as he helped Luke remove all the obstacles keeping them from helping their boy. "Ambulance is on their way. Might take a while though, this place ain't the easiest to find."

"We'll take Bo in the patrol car, the Beaudrys stole, if we have to." Luke said quietly. Finally, they got everything out of the way and gently rolled Bo onto his back, but not gently enough.

"Aaaahhh!" Bo woke up, as a pain shot through his entire left side. Luke was relieved as well as horrified when Bo screamed. Relieved that his cousin was finally awake, while horrified at the pain he had caused.

Jesse waited by Bo's legs while Luke helped his cousin. As much he wanted to check on his nephew himself, he also knew that whenever Bo was hurt, Luke was the only person that gave him comfort. He smiled as he listened to Luke speaking so gently to his cousin. It's not something that he hears often, but he was always in awe when he did. He was seeing the side of Luke that no-one, aside from family, ever had the privilege of seeing.

Luke put a hand on Bo's cheeks, "It's okay, Bo. I know it hurts, but you're going to be fine. Can you tell me where it hurt?" Luke's tone was gentle and was running his hand through Bo's hair. Bo didn't have his eyes open, the pain prevented him from doing anything except scream. He drew comfort from Luke's presence and concentrated on breathing. When he finally felt that he could, he opened his eyes.

Luke let out the breath he had been holding and smiled as Bo opened his eyes. "Arm's killin' me." Bo managed.

Luke nodded, "Okay." He said as he gently lifted Bo's left arm. "Anywhere else."

"Ribs are a litt...aaaaahhh!" Bo screamed again as the pain in his arm came be full force. Luke watched helplessly as Bo tried to curl himself protectively around his arm, but Luke stopped him, knowing it wouldn't help. He kept a hand on Bo's right shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Sorry, Bo. I won't touch your arm again." Luke promised. He looked around hoping to see the ambulance but they were nowhere in sight. He did, however, see Daisy bringing the butt of the shotgun over her shoulder, about to slam it down on Pa Beaudry's head.

Daisy jumped each time Bo screamed. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help think that this was all her fault. She shouldn't've ran away. The boys were right. She needed protecting, if she didn't, these sorry excuses for a human being, wouldn't have caught her and Bo wouldn't be hurt. "Screams like a girl, don't he?" Pa Beaudry sneered at her. Daisy looked at him with so much rage that he regretted saying anything.

Daisy turned the shot-gun around and lifted it over her shoulder. "Yeah, well, he's more of a man then you and your boys can ever dream of being!" Pa Beaudry cowered down and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

"Daisy!" Luke grabbed the gun before it could connect with the old man's head. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Dukes don't attack a man that can't defend himself."

Daisy glared down at Pa Beaudry who looked like he was about to wet himself. "I know that, but he ain't a man! He's just a low-down rat who doesn't deserve the same rights as anyone else." Jesse came over and gestured to Luke that he should go back over to Bo. He'll handle the situation here. Luke nodded and handed the shot-gun to his Uncle, before heading over to Bo.

"You may be right about them not being men, but their punishment ain't for us to decide, Daisy." Jesse put an arm around his niece's shoulders. "Believe me, these three will get what they deserve for kidnapping you and hurting Bo, but if we hurt them because they hurt us, well then, we ain't much better than them, are we?" Daisy nodded as she cried into her uncle's shoulder. She really wanted to hurt them and she would've too if Luke hadn't stopped her. It would've brought shame to the Duke name, making her feel even worse than she already was.

Jesse rubbed her arm, "It's okay, Daisy. There was no harm done." He told her, knowing what she was thinking. He prayed that the ambulance got here so that they could get Bo the help he needs.

"Daisy, okay?" Bo asked when Luke came back into view. Luke smiled and nodded. Trust Bo to worry about Daisy when he's the one lying here with broken bones.

"Yeah, she's fine, just a little upset. Uncle Jesse will take care of her. Don't worry." Luke sat down on the ground behind Bo's head, lifting it and gently laying it down on his lap. "If the ambulance doesn't get here soon, we're going to have to get you to the hospital ourselves." Bo's eyes started drifting shut. Luke tapped his cheek, "Stay awake, Bo!"

"I'm tired." Bo told him. Luke didn't like the sound of Bo's voice.

"Dang it, where's that ambulance?" Luke complained at the same time a siren could be heard. Luke smiled. "You hear that, Bo? Help's here." He looked over to where the ambulance should be making it's appearance. He saw Daisy waving it down and then leading them over to them.

"He hit his head, his arm's broken and I think he may have bruised or broken ribs." Luke reported as the paramedics checked Bo's vitals before splinting his arm, causing Bo to call out one last time before passing out. Luke watch on anxiously as they loaded Bo into the ambulance. "Uncle Jesse, I'm gonna ride with Bo. Don't want them getting lost this time. Can you and Daisy get the Beaudrys back into town?"

"That's fine, Luke. You go ahead." Jesse said as he dragged the three Beaudrys into the back of the patrol car. "You drive the General to the hospital, Daisy. I'll see you there." Daisy was watching the ambulance leave. She turned to her uncle and nodded. Climbing into the General to get to the hospital so she could see that Bo was alright for herself.

Luke was waiting for the Doctor to give him news on Bo. A nurse had told him that Bo was getting a CT scan, as well as an X-ray for his arm and ribs. After explaining to the paramedics what had happened, they told him Bo was lucky he wasn't hurt any more than he was. The impact could have easily caused damage to Bo's spine. Luke hadn't thought about that, but didn't dwell on it because he knew he would drive himself crazy if he thought about what would happen if Bo lost the use of his legs.

"Luke, how is he?" Luke didn't even notice Daisy standing there. He took her hand and pulled her into the seat next to him.

"Doc's taken him to get a CT scan and an x-ray. He's okay. None of his injuries are life threatening." Daisy rested her head on Luke's shoulder, drawing comfort from her older cousin. "How are you? That was quite an ordeal you've been through."

"I'm okay. I was scared but I knew you and Bo would find me. Y'all always do." As she said this, she realised that she loved the way her cousins were so protective of her. They loved her and would do anything to keep her safe and that gave her a sense of security. As long as her cousins are around, she knew she could do anything she wanted because they will always be there to help her. "If the Doctor says he's okay, I'll let y'all hover over me all you like."

Luke chuckled and put his arm around her. "Think Bo would like it when we hover over him for the next few weeks?"

Daisy smiled, "Like it or not, I'm hoverin'." then more seriously, "I mean it, Luke. If I didn't run off like I did, Bo wouldn't be here."

Luke sighed. He knew this would come up. The one thing all of the Dukes have in common is they take responsibility, even when the responsibility is not theirs to take. "Daisy, I don't blame you for running off. Heck, you're a girl in a house full of men. You need your privacy and Bo and I were crossing that line. We made a promise when Sally Jo told us you were comin' home. We promised that we would back off and give you the space you need and we intend on keeping that promise, but that doesn't mean that we ain't going to look out for you." Luke shrugged, "We just ain't gonna be so obvious about it." Daisy gave a small giggle, that was fine with her. "Doc's out." Luke announced as he got up with Daisy and walked over to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. William Reynolds." He shook their hands. "Beauregard..."

"Bo. It's just Bo. Don't call him Beauregard, he hates it." Luke corrected the doctor.

Dr Reynolds nodded, he would hate it too, if he was given that name. "Bo has a fractured ulna, which is just here." He pointed to the outside of his forearm. "He'll need to be in a cast for six weeks. He had a couple of bruised ribs and one cracked. His head injury was what we were most worried about, but the CT scan showed no damage to his brain, so he'll be able to go home once he wakes up. Just keep a close eye on him. He'll probably feel dizzy for the next couple of days but if it continues past then, you should bring him straight back here."

Luke nodded and shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome. He's in room 203. I'm going to sign his discharge papers. If his arm causes him pain, you can give him Tylenol but nothing stronger because of his concussion." He pointed them through the doors on his right, which they wasted no time in heading that way.

Luke opened the door quietly. They entered to find Bo sleeping peacefully in the bed with a blanket which covered only up to his waist. His ribs were wrapped and his left arm was in a sling. Daisy moved to the right of the bed and Luke stood on the left. Daisy lifted Bo's right arm and tucked herself into his side, making sure she didn't irritate any of the injuries. She felt safe and warm up against Bo. Daisy rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Luke smiled at his two little cousins. They had always been this way. Both of them would actively seek out comfort. Usually Daisy would find it with her uncle while Bo would always come to Luke. It always felt good when he could ease his cousin's pain or just provide them with a feeling a safety, but right now, Daisy needed that from Bo.

Jesse walked in then. Luke looked over and smiled, moving aside to show him their youngests. "How long have they been like that?" Jesse whispered. These scenes always made him feel like he's done his brothers' proud.

"Not long. Daisy's exhausted from the day she's had and Bo's sleeping off the sedative the Doc gave him. Doc says Bo'll be fine. He has a concussion, fractured a bone in his arm and cracked and bruised ribs. We can take him home once he wakes up." Luke gave a short report of what the doctor had told him and Daisy. "The Beaudrys in jail?"

"Yep. Enos says J.D and Rosco ain't back yet." Jesse told him.

Luke frowned, "I don't think the Beaudrys hideout was that far from where me and Bo left them."

"Well, then, they probably got stuck in the revenuer traps. Don't know how, you'd think J.D would know better, he used to help me set up traps." He shook his head. He wasn't going to worry about J.D Hogg when Bo was injured. Anyway, Bo started stirring so any thoughts of Boss Hogg and Rosco went out the door.

Bo opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for his vision to clear. He smiled when he saw his cousin and uncle standing over him. "Where's..." He was about to ask where Daisy was when she moved a little to get more comfortable. He turned his head to find Daisy's head tucked just under his chin and smiled. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Not long, maybe fifteen minutes." Luke answered. "Doc says you can go home any time now."

Bo wrapped his arm around his cousin's waist. "Can we let her sleep a little longer? She must be exhausted after everything that happened today."

Jesse smiled, "Of course we can."

Luke gave him pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you sleep a little more as well? We'll wake you in about an hour or so, unless the nurse kicks us out. The Doc already signed the discharge papers."

"Just until Daisy wakes up, then we can go home." Bo kissed Daisy on the head and closed his eyes. For once he didn't mind staying in the hospital a little longer. Luke and Jesse made themselves comfortable to watch over the youngest Dukes.

The End.


End file.
